


Research

by thecouriersix



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, matoba is a jerk, natsume protection squad, read whatever ships you like into this, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouriersix/pseuds/thecouriersix
Summary: It is after the Eastern Forest incident that Matoba decides further information is definitely needed on Natsume Takashi and the mysterious notebook he carries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... despite having not written fic for like 9 years, I've recently gotten back into Natsume Yuujinchou (2 new seasons woo!) and am a sucker for anything involving the exorcists. I think they're the key to learning more about Reiko's backstory and other lingering questions. Most of the dialogue here comes from the manga, and I will be leaning more on that than the anime. It seems Matoba is definitely suspicious about the Book of Friends, and that made me wonder how much he knows after the Eastern Forest arc. Hence this fic. No idea how many chapters I'll do, but would love to hear what everyone thinks about Natsume Yuujinchou in general!

It's a sight to behold indeed, for those who can see it. An immensely powerful horse yōkai, an elegant woman in an old-fashioned kimono, two humanoid figures holding banners and, of course, the wolf-like form of Natsume Takashi's shiki all glide through the evening sky as if they were floating on water. The boy himself is, no doubt, perched on top of his shiki, though it's too far away for the exorcists on the ground to make out all the details. They can, however, hear the laughter and chimes of bells as the group processes through the clouds. 

Not for the first time, Matoba wonders how Natsume Takashi-kun has managed to acquire such a powerful servant. Although, after this incident perhaps he should amend that thought to 'servants.' It is clear these yōkai follow the boy in some capacity.

Nanase-san is the first to comment.

“They're on a different level. If we were to gather all of our ayakashi they may not even be able to hold a flag against them, Matoba.”

Matoba studies the procession above and thinks on the older woman's words.

“...You may be right. But there are many ways of doing things.”

Holding a contract with just one of the ayakashi above would elevate the Matoba clan's power significantly. Though it seems a show of strength is out of question for the clan. No, Matoba will have to take a different approach, a more subtle approach. 

Takashi-kun has made it clear he has no intention of joining clan Matoba. The boy may be idealistic and naive, but Matoba suspects he won't change his mind on this matter. Matoba thinks back to how Takashi-kun acted at the mansion.

“He was oddly concerned with his bag,” he says in reply to Nanase-san. “I wonder what was inside? According to the one that looked inside there was something like a notebook there.”

Nanase-san's tone is puzzled. 

“...A notebook?” 

“Yes, what was it?” Matoba tilts his head up and watches as the yōkai procession fades from view. He narrows his eyes as he recalls what was written on the front of the notebook. 

“The book of something or other was written on it.”

Clearly no exorcist has heard of anything like that, since no one chimes in with more details. No matter. Matoba was able to uncover preliminary information on Takashi-kun before. It's clearly time to take a deeper dive. 

Matoba smiles slightly and says to no one in particular: 

“Even though we did not acquire the yōkai we sought, it seems this area and its inhabitants are worth looking into further.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matoba begins his investigation and encounters some weak yokai who may be of some help.

There is always clan business to attend to, but it’s not unusual for the head of the Matoba clan to pursue a promising bounty by himself. Unbeknownst to his fellow exorcists, Matoba Seiji has even undertaken several jobs off the record over the years. But for all the times he has spent information gathering, there must always be decidedly clear results. Matoba can’t afford to have the other exorcists questioning his trips or decisions; he intends to return with something beneficial.

Matoba dutifully waits for enough time to have passed from this Eastern Forest incident before he makes his next move. He studies maps of the areas near Takashi-kun’s home and selects a forest that is nearby, but likely far enough away to be free from the boy’s influence. 

Before leaving, he stops by Nanase-san’s room at their current base of operations. The older woman is in the middle of arranging a complex bouquet of flowers, but she glances over as he stops in the doorway.

“There are rumors of a powerful ayakashi residing in a forest not far from Tsunagi,” he states.

Nanase-san hums thoughtfully, but when she doesn’t comment any further, the Matoba clan head turns to leave.

“That’s not far from where Shuuichi-san and his young friend reside, is it not?” She phrases it as a question, but Matoba knows her well enough to know it’s more of an observation. 

“Yes, I suppose it is. I think it unlikely that either will attempt to seal or protect this creature, however.” 

Nanase-san smiles slightly. “Yes, it is unlikely indeed that they will pursue an ayakashi whose bounty has not been posted.”

The words hang in the air without a response before she adds: “Learn whatever you can about this Natsume Takashi and his grandmother. No doubt any knowledge gathered will benefit clan Matoba. And if you happen to capture a worthy ayakashi while in Tsunagi, all the better.”

Matoba allows himself a small smile as he walks away.

 

It’s a clear, beautiful day when the argument breaks out.

“The human is very powerful – I hear it can flatten a mid-rank with a single punch!” The first voice insists.

“No way! No human could be that scary!” The second, nasally voice retorts.

The two flower yōkai carry on, taking no notice or enjoyment of the weather and relative quiet (if not for them) of the forest around them. If there are other yōkai nearby, they have doubtless retreated to more secluded areas of the woods. While incredibly small, the intensity of their bickering makes the two friends’ voices seem much louder.  
“Ehhh? Do you really think that kappa lied to me?”

Their complete absorbency in their debate likely explains why they did not notice the human earlier.

“Excuse me, but may I ask who you’re speaking about?”

The two flower yōkai spin around at the same time and cower at the sight before them. A human wearing a covering over one eye and holding an umbrella stands in front of them – and he can see them! It’s smiling, but the warmth doesn’t quite reach his eyes and it carries itself with such a calm stillness that the flowers know, without a doubt, that this human is powerful. 

“Please don’t be alarmed. Yes, I can see you but I have no intention of starting a fight.” The human crouches down to better see the small ayakashi.

“I’m not from the area, but I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation.” In reality, it has taken hours for Matoba to stumble upon such a useful lead, though he would not ordinarily regard these two beings as useful at all. “Is there truly a human who can stun a yōkai with one hit?”

Reminded of their argument, the two weaklings overcome their earlier fear.

“Of course there is! I heard it from a kappa a few towns over,” says the yōkai with red petals and an authoritative voice.

“Well I should hope to never encounter someone so powerful! Even though he’s human, he could be a danger to his own kind.” Matoba’s smile would be wholly unconvincing to a human, but the flower yōkai are not well-versed enough in human expressions to be able to tell. “Did the kappa give you the name of this fearsome human?”

The flower with the nasally voice sniffs disdainfully. “Well if you trust the word of a water-dweller and want to believe its tale, by all means go ahead. My friend here has heard that this ‘Natsume’ human is extraordinarily strong and can challenge the toughest of yōkai. What’s more, it apparently steals the names of any yōkai it encounters.”

“What’s so hard to believe about that, huh?” The red petaled flower is already engaging its friend in the argument again. Neither creature has noticed the way the human’s visible eye widened and then narrowed in a manner of seconds.

Matoba clears his throat to get the ayakashis’ attention. “I see…. I’d like to hear everything you’ve heard about this… Natsume.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As best as I can tell, Natsume Yuujinchou takes place in the Kumamoto Prefecture. I looked for a forest that could conceivably be nearby, but I could be way off. It's hard to get a sense of timelines and locations for Natsume Yuujinchou. 
> 
> This time around, all content here is new and mine. If there are any inaccuracies, please let me know! I'm trying to keep this canon-compliant (for now) and show what Matoba has been up to when we don't see him. I'm fairly certain he knows more about Natsume than he lets on, especially after reading some more of the manga. Expect appearances from Natsume and his friends later on. Part of this fic was inspired by the idea of Natsume's exorcist life (though he's not an exorcist) overlapping more with his usual life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming that Matoba thinks of Nyanko sensei as being Natsume's shiki, since he asks him later on in the series how he came to make a contract with such a powerful yokai. 
> 
> If you spot any spelling or grammatical errors, let me know and I will correct them! Rating and character tags to be updated as I go along.


End file.
